Industrie de la musique
Table des matières Écrivez le premier paragraphe de votre article ici. Introduction L'industrie musicale désigne l’ensemble des activités qui contribuent à offrir des produits musicaux obtenus par un processus industriel (produit physique tel que le disque) ou numérique (produit dématérialisé tel que le fichier audio) 1. L’industrie est constituée de compagnies et d’individus qui stimulent l’économie en créant et en vendant de la musique. Les acteurs de ce processus sont les interprètes, les compositeurs, les agents, les producteurs, les compagnies de publication et d’enregistrement, les distributeurs et les détaillants 2. L'histoire de l'industrie musicale La naissance de la musique remonte à la période de la préhistoire, alors qu’elle était associée aux rituels et traditions. La musique telle que nous la connaissons s’est développée dans le milieu du XXe siècle, suite au début de sa commercialisation. L'histoire de l'industrie musicale moderne fait état de plusieurs étapes importantes ayant formées l’industrie telle que nous la connaissons aujourd’hui : · 1898 -''' naissance du disque grâce à l'ingénieur allemand Emile Berliner, remplaçant ainsi la technique d'enregistrement sur rouleau mise au point par l'AméricainThomas Alva Edison3 '''· '1946 -' le disque plat fabriqué en polychlorure de vinyle est inventé et breveté par Columbia aux États-Unis · 1948 - 'commercialisation du nouveau procédé de disque plat · '''1949 -' pour relancer et développer le marché des juke-boxes, les disques tournant à 45 tours ont été inventés aux États-Unis · '1964 -' naissance de la cassette dont la principale fonction est d’agir en tant que support pour le développement de la copie privée et pour la commercialisation de la musique · '1982 - '''apparition sur le marché du disque compact · 1987 - The Fraunhofer Institut en Allemagne commence un projet de recherches nommé EUREKA sur le Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) 4 · 1989 - The Fraunhofer Institut reçoit un brevet allemand pour MP3 · ' '1999 - SubPop, une entreprise d’enregistrement, est la première à distribuer des pistes musicales sur formats MP3 · '''1999 - '''les premiers lecteurs MP3 font leur apparition · '''1999 - '''début de Napster, qui marque le début d’un service destiné à l’échange de fichiers musicaux P2P (peer-to-peer)5 · '''2002 -' le marché du disque physique est en chute · '2003 -' lancement d’iTunes L'évolution de l'industrie 6 Après un succès fulgurant auprès des amateurs de musique de toutes sortes, l’industrie du disque entre en crise à la fin des années 1990 avec l’arrivée massive sur le marché des communautés de partages de fichiers musicaux appelées P2P (peer-to-peer) et l’évolution majeure du MP3. Toutefois, l’engouement pour la musique est à son apogée : les salles de concerts affichent complet et les ventes de fichiers numériques, tout comme les achats de lecteurs MP3, connaissent une croissance exponentielle. La baisse d’engouement pour le disque compact a apporté de nouvelles formes de promotion de la musique. Considérant le fait que les gens consomment de plus en plus de musique en ligne, les communautés, les magasins virtuels et les chaînes de télévision ont su adapter leur façon d’attirer les consommateurs. Toutefois, le partage de fichiers musicaux se fait si rapidement aujourd’hui grâce aux nouvelles formes d’audience en ligne que l’exposition des consommateurs à la musique a radicalement augmenté, accroissant alors la demande pour cette dernière. De nouveaux modèles économiques ont alors vu le jour, stimulés par la demande incessante des consommateurs et par l’éclosion des formes de canaux de distribution. Des services d’abonnement en ligne (Napster, Rhapsody et Music Me), de téléchargements uniques (iTunes), de privilèges complémentaires lors d’abonnements (Nokia et Neuf Music) ou des sites financés par la publicité (Youtube et Deezer) sont maintenant les nouveaux acteurs de l’industrie musicale. thumb|360px|Source: http://www.laviedesidees.fr/IMG/gif/20100921_schema_g.gif L’évolution de la musique 7 a aussi été guidée par le changement des supports médias pour en faire l’écoute. Alors qu’on croyait indétrônable le disque vinyle, son rôle commença tout de même à s’effriter dès le début des années 1970 avec la commercialisation de la cassette audio, qui apporta une nouvelle manière de consommer la musique. La vengeance de l’industrie du disque sera terrible, avec le lancement, au début des années 1980, du disque compact. Il fut à son apogée en 1990, radiant littéralement la cassette audio du marché. Se sont présentées ensuite aux consommateurs des nouvelles formes de supports, sans toutefois ne jamais réussir à détrôner le disque compact : DAT (Digital Audio Tape), la DCC (Digital Compact Cassette) ou le Mini-Disc. Ce n’est qu’à l’aube du nouveau millénaire qu’une crise numérique se profila : la musique sur fichier numérique inonde le marché et atteint, grâce au lancement des communautés de partage en ligne, des sommets fulgurants. Lecteur MP3, iPod, iPad, iPhone, ordinateur personnel, téléphone intelligent : il est dorénavant possible pour les consommateurs d’avoir accès à la musique sur la plupart de leurs appareils électroniques. L'industrie musicale en chiffres L’industrie mondiale de la musique est en forte augmentation : entraînant des revenus de 60.7 milliards de dollars US en 2006, elle atteint le 67.6 milliards en 2011. Les revenus engendrés par la vente de musique digitale est passé de 2.9 milliards de dollars en 2006 pour atteindre 14.8 milliards en 2011 et semble vouloir augmenter jusqu’à 20 milliards d’ici 2015 8. La distribution digitale Nouveau modèle d'affaires Depuis 1999, la distribution dans le domaine de la musique a changé drastiquement. Le modèle d’affaires traditionnel consistant à la vente d’albums de masse en magasins de disques physiques a vite évolué pour transformer l’industrie de la musique en une sphère de partage facilement et rapidement accessible. Avec l’apparition de logiciels de partage de pair à pair (autrement connu sous le nom de P2P) tels que Napster, les utilisateurs pouvaient s’échanger de la musique sur internet, souvent de manière illégale. Suite à des aspects légaux reliés à cette pratique, les organisations ont tenté de trouver de nouvelles méthodes d’échange légales qui répondaient toutes fois à la tendance de consommation de musique en ligne et mobile. 9 C’est donc en 2003 que l’apparition d’un nouveau modèle d’affaires fût marquée avec l’introduction de iTunes par Apple. En à peine six mois, plus de 14 millions de chansons avaient été achetées en ligne sur la plateforme. Cela marquait le début d’un type de distribution où la musique pouvait être achetée à l’unité et non seulement, à l’album 9. À la fin de l’année 2012, il y a maintenant plus de 500 magasins de musique en ligne légaux qui ont suivi les traces d’Apple pour un total de plus de 20 000 000 de chansons disponibles en ligne et l’achat de chansons à l’unité ne cesse de croître (+10% sur le marché des États-Unis). 10 Plus de 25 milliards de chansons avaient été téléchargées sur iTune au début de l’année 2013. 11 Il semble cependant que la tendance à l’achat d’album complet en ligne, qui avait été en déclin suite à l’arrivé du modèle d’affaires permettant l’achat unitaire, connaisse une remontée de sa popularité auprès des internautes (+19%sur le marché des États-Unis en 2011). En 2012, la proportion d’albums vendus ligne représentait plus de 31% du nombre total d’albums distribués. 12 Entreposage de la musique avec la technologie nuage (cloud) Suite à cette révolution, de nombreux joueurs on tenté d’améliorer l’expérience de consommation de musique en ligne et mobile. Depuis novembre 2011, Apple offre donc aux utilisateurs via le service iTune Match 13, l’opportunité d’entreposer leur musique téléchargée en ligne dans une librairie virtuel à l’aide de la technologie nuage (technologie Cloud) afin qu’ils puissent accéder à leur collection via n’importe quelle outil (ordinateur, tablette, téléphone intelligent, lecteur MP3). 10 Google a également lancé ce type de plateforme d’entreposage virtuel avec leur nouveau service Google Music, disponible aux États-Unis. 10 13 Les chaînes de vidéo en ligne en expansion Une autre plateforme de distribution de musique non-négligeable et en constante croissance est Youtube, avec plus de 4 milliards de visionnements de vidéos par jour en 2013, soit une augmentation de 50% depuis 2010. Plus de 60 heures de vidéos sont téléchargées chaque minute sur Youtube, une augmentation de 37% depuis les six derniers mois seulement. Il est à noter que Youtube n’échappe pas au phénomène de la mobilité avec 400 millions de vidéos visionnées à partir d’un appareil mobile chaque jour. 14 Le phénomène Youtube a créé des opportunités pour les maisons de disques désirant lancer leur propre chaîne vidéo en ligne et générer des profits par le placement publicitaire fait sur ce canal de distribution. La plus importante chaîne de vidéos est VEVO accessible sur le site de la chaîne même mais également sur Youtube. 15 À la fin de l’année 2012, VEVO atteignait plus de 3.6 milliards de visionnements de vidéos par mois par 415 millions d’utilisateur et cela, en grande partie par le biais d’appareils mobiles, le secteur le plus en croissance pour le distributeur en ligne 16. La croissance des chaînes de radio en ligne Un autre mode de distribution en ligne de plus en plus important est celui des chaînes radio en ligne permettant une fois de plus aux utilisateurs d’écouter leur musique sur leur ordinateur mais aussi sur un appareil mobile. En effet, sur les 39% d’américains écoutant régulièrement la radio en ligne, 45% d’entre eux accèdent aux chaînes sur leur téléphone intelligent et 14% sur leur tablette. 17 La plus importante chaîne de radio sur internet est Pandora, avec plus de 55 millions d’utilisateurs ayant écouté plus de 13 milliard d’heure de music en 2012. 18 La révolution streaming Le « streaming » a également contribué au changement de l’industrie musicale. Les sites Internet d’écoute digitale permettent au consommateur d’écouter et de télécharger la musique sans en avoir la propriété. Ce système d’écoute, de plus en plus populaire, représente aujourd’hui 20% de l’industrie musicale. Il est le segment de l’industrie qui enregistre la plus forte croissance en 2012 (+8,5%) 19. Généralement les sites de streaming proposent un service gratuit, qui permet d’écouter un nombre de musique limité, et un service payant qui donne accès à un nombre de musique illimité. Les sites les plus connus sont Spotify 20 et Deezer 21. À eux seuls, ces sites comptent 35 millions d’utilisateurs et 3 millions d’abonnés. Les impacts du digital sur l'industrie de la musique L’évolution de l’industrie musicale ne s’est pas fait sans conséquence. Nombreuses sont les répercussions dans l’industrie. Toutefois, ces conséquences ont souvent été pour le meilleur. Maisons de disques Les maisons de disques ont généralement eu le rôle de produire les artistes et leurs albums. Toutefois, suite à l’évolution constante de l’industrie, ces dernières ont dû s’adapter. Le développement d’un nouvel artiste peut coûter jusqu’à 1,4 millions de dollars 21. Ces différents frais sont répartis de la sorte : thumb|356px|Source: Digital Music Report 2012 http://www.ifpi.org/content/library/DMR2012.pdf Avec toutes les nouvelles méthodes de distribution, les maisons de disques doivent faire preuve d’innovation car la demande de créativité est toujours plus forte de la part des consommateurs qui sont exposés à un plus grand nombre de contenu musical. Ce point peut toutefois être positif pour les maisons de disques qui voient leurs efforts représentés un peu partout dans le Monde. Comme le mentionne Stephen Bryan, vice-président exécutif executive, stratégie digitale et développement des affaire chez Warner Music Group : «There’s a race among the services to go global and plant the flag in new territories. We’re seeing services that are generating revenues and growth.» 22 On voit de plus en plus d’associations entre des maisons de disques et des compagnies de téléphonie. En effet, ces compagnies ont une empreinte commerciale et une structure de facturation qui permet l’accès aux services musicaux à un nombre important de consommateur (ex. Virgin Media et Orange) 22. De nos jours, les grandes maisons de disques sont confrontées à l’arrivée de plus petites entreprises ou à des individus qui produisent leur musique. Ceci entraîne une diversité dans les modèles d’affaires et rend difficile d’établir la valeur monétaire et les impacts s’y rattachant 23. Magasins de disques Les magasins de disques furent longtemps considérés comme la référence pour se procurer de la musique. Toutefois, suite à l’évolution dans l’industrie musicale, l’accès aux pièces se fait de diverses manières. Pour rester compétitifs et surtout rester en affaires, les magasins de disques doivent s’assurer de répondre aux besoins des consommateurs. Ainsi, selon le tableau suivant, on observe une importante augmentation de la vente d’albums digitaux 10. thumb|346px|Source:http://www.ifpi.org/content/library/DMR2012.pdf Ainsi, pour faire face à la demande, les magasins de disques ont dû s’adapter et offrir les albums ou les chansons en format digital (Ex. Archambault 24, Amazon 25). Le détaillant HMV, pour sa part, n’offre pas le service d’album digital, mais permet aux internautes d’écouter un échantillon des pièces de l’album, de le réserver en ligne et d’aller le chercher en magasin 26. Malgré les tous les efforts, plusieurs détaillants ont dû se résigner à fermer des succursales ou à dissoudre complètement leur entreprise 27, 28. Chaînes de radio et chaînes de télévision spécialisées Les chaînes de radio et de télévision spécialisées sont confrontées aux différents changements survenus dans l’industrie musicale au cours des dernières années. Pour rester compétitif ces médias doivent innover et user de créativité. Chaînes de radio et chaînes de télévision spécialisées Les chaînes de radio et de télévision spécialisées sont confrontées aux différents changements survenus dans l’industrie musicale au cours des dernières années. Pour rester compétitif ces médias doivent innover et user de créativité. Radio La radio est un média qui a évolué au fil des ans. La radio analogique hertzienne a fait place à la radio numérique (via Internet ou terrestre TNT). Ce signal peut être diffusé en temps réel ou être écouté par la suite 29. Ce dernier point permet l’accessibilité en tout temps. De nos jours, la plupart des chaînes diffusent leurs émissions en ligne. Pour garder l’intérêt des auditeurs, les chaînes ont également dû miser sur Internet pour promouvoir leur service. Le contenu de ces pages est interactif et permet non seulement d’obtenir des informations sur les émissions, mais il est possible de visionner des vidéos musicaux. D’autres applications qu’offres certaines chaînes sont de voter en ligne pour ses chansons préférées, de partager les pièces sur les réseaux sociaux et de les acheter 30 Certaines chaînes diffusent des vidéos de leurs entrevues ou reportages 31. Cela entraîne ainsi un aspect visuel à la radio. Chaînes spécialisée Avec l’avènement des contenus vidéo sur Internet, les chaînes spécialisées qui se dédiaient à la musique ont également dû innover et même dévier de leur mission d’origine. Si on pense au pionnier dans le domaine (MTV), on réalise que le contenu vidéo musical n’est plus au centre de sa programmation. Les vidéos ont fait place à des émissions de variétés et de téléréalités 32. Brian Firenzi and Maria Del Carmen ont produit une courte vidéo (Why Doesn’t MTV Play Music Videos Anymore?) 33 expliquant, sur un ton humoristique, les raisons voulant que MTV ne diffuse plus de vidéoclips. À ce jour, plus de 2 560 000 de personnes ont vu cette vidéo sur Youtube. C’est plutôt grâce à Internet que le contenu musical survit 34, 35, 36. Artistes La distribution de musique en ligne a complétement changé la stratégie des artistes. En effet, depuis que la distribution de musique par Internet est passée devant la distribution physique, les artistes ont dû revoir complétement leurs manières de générer des revenus. En effet, les artistes gagnent moins d’argent par chanson ou album vendu 10. La commission octroyée à l’artiste dépend du nombre des titres ou d’albums vendus. L'artiste touche 6,4% du prix total pour un album physique, contre 5,1% pour un disque téléchargé légalement. Il touche que 4,7% sur la vente d'une chanson commercialisée par la plateforme iTunes. Quant au streaming, les nouvelles sont encore plus déprimantes. Un interprète touchera en effet 0,0001 dollars par écoute si l'internaute n'est pas abonné, contre 0,004 euro s'il l'est. Malgré le fait que les ventes d’albums physiques restent la première source de revenu des artistes (61% des revenus totaux de l’industrie) 37, il est important de noter que le nombre d’albums vendus a diminué de 12% en 2012. Cette baisse s’explique par la popularité de la musique digitale qui, comme expliqué précédemment, génère beaucoup moins d’argent à l’artiste 38. Malgré que l’industrie et les analystes s’accordent pour dire que la distribution de la musique par le digital a pénalisé les artistes, il est important de souligner qu’elle a permis à de nombreux d’artistes d’émerger. Aujourd’hui nous pouvons dire que les revenus sont plus dispersés qu’ils étaient dans les années 1990 39. Consommateurs La distribution de musique en ligne a également eu un impact important sur le consommateur. En effet, ce système de distribution a permis au consommateur de réduire ses dépenses. Selon LFPI les dépenses en musique, par habitant, auraient diminuées de 8% entre 2009 et 201039. Certains pays auraient même réduit leurs dépenses musicales de 40% durant cette même année. À terme, la gratuité de nombreux services Internet a considérablement diminué les dépenses des consommateurs. Par exemple, un consommateur Américain dépensait annuellement 90$ en 2004. Aujourd’hui il dépenserait 42$.40. Ces baisses s’expliquent par la montée du téléchargement, l’arrivée de nombreuses radios en ligne, mais également des sites de vidéos gratuites. La distribution de la musique en ligne a donc considérablement affecté les consommateurs que ce soit en termes de cout, mais également en termes de disponibilités. Il y a un peu plus de 10 ans, la musique n’était pas en libre circulation, le consommateur devait se déplacer dans des magasins spécialisés. Aujourd’hui, un simple clic sur son « téléphone intelligent » lui permet d’écouter n’importe quelle musique à n’importe quel endroit. 41. Légaux Impacts légaux À l’aire du numérique, les droits d’auteur et au téléchargement illégal des œuvres sont devenus de grand et grave problèmes rencontrés par l’industrie musicale. Les pièces musicales et les vidéos sont facilement accessibles sur la toile et pour certaines personnes, l’intérêt de payer pour un tel service n’a plus sa raison d’être. Pour un nombre de consommateurs, la musique est devenue un produit gratuit. De la sorte, l’industrie et ses protecteurs ont dû trouver des moyens de contrer ce fléau. En effet, les données suivantes démontrent le pourcentage d’usagers d’Internet qui ont accédé au moins une fois par mois à un site sans licence 10. Il est cependant difficile de quantifier l’impact monétaire du piratage mondial. thumb|360px|Source: http://www.ifpi.org/content/library/DMR2012.pdf Également, on voit apparaître des agences qui tentent de protéger les droits d’auteurs et l’offre légale sur Internet. En France, Hadopi fait des campagnes de sensibilisation et éduque la population à consommer des contenus légitimes. Hadopi montre l’exemple à de nombreux autres pays dont le Canada, le Danemark, l’Italie, la Norvège, Singapore, l’Espagne et les États Unis Idem. thumb|left|356px|Source: http://www.ifpi.org/content/library/DMR2012.pdf Les moteurs de recherches ont également leur part de responsabilité. Ainsi, ces moteurs (dont Google, Yahoo et Bing) devraient avoir un rôle clé dans le contrôle des recherches menant à des sites illégaux. En effet, au Royaume-Uni, 23% des usagers réguliers de téléchargement de musique illégale ont trouvé les sites via Google Idem. Également, les moteurs de recherches devraient empêcher les recettes publicitaires provenant du piratage Idem. Au Canada, il existe de nombreux sites permettant l’accès légal à des contenus musicaux 42. Notes et Références 1 Industrie musicale dictionnaire.sensagent.com. Consulté le 15 février 2013. 2 Dustry, Ian (1999) Structure of the music industry planetoftunes.com. Consulté le 15 février 2013. 3 Lesueur, Daniel (Octobre 2006) L'histoire du disque et de l'enregistrement sonore editionsalternatives.com. Consulté le 16 février 2013. 4 The history of MP3 inventors.about.com. Consulté le 18 février 2013. 5 Napster's High and Low Notes Business Week. Consulté le 18 février 2013. 6 Waelbroeck, Patrick (Septembre 2010) L'industrie musicale face au téléchargement. laviedesidees.fr ''Consulté le 18 février 2013. 7 Du phonographe à l'iPod : Une courte histoire du support discographique ''globaltechno.wordpress.com. Consulté le 16 février 2013. 8 Music Industry Stats / Music Industry Statistics grabstats.com. Consulté le 16 février 2013. 9 Vaccaro,Valerie L. & Cohn, Deborah Y. (2004) The Evolution of Business Models and Marketing Strategies in the Music Industry '' ''The International Journal on Media Management. Consulté le 19 février 2013. 10 Digital Music Report 2012 IFPI. ''Consulté le 19 février 2013 11 Trew, James (Février 2013) iTunes store breaks new record announces 25 billion songs sold engadget.com. Consulté le 19 février 2013 '' 12 Soundscan and Official Charts Company Nielsen. ''Consulté le 19 février 2013 13 iTunes Match ''Site web officiel Apple. Consulté le 19 février 2013 14 Google Music Site web officiel Google Play. Consulté le 19 février 2013 15 Demographics Youtube Site web officiel Youtube. Consulté le 19 février 2013 16 VEVO Site web officiel Vevo. ''Consulté le 19 février 2013 17 The Internet Radio "Super Demographic" ''AVC. ''Consulté le 19 février 2013 18 Sawers, Paul (Janvier 2013) Pandora users listened to 13 billion hours of music in 2012, across 1 million songs and 100,000 artists''thenextweb.com. Consulté le 19 février 2013 19 Streaming music revenues up 40% globally in 2012 BBC News. ''Consulté le 19 février 2013 20 Deezer ''Wikipedia. Consulté le 19 février 2013 21 Informations générales Spotify''Site web officiel Spotify''.'' 'Consulté le 19 février 2013' 21 Digital Music News Digital Music News. Consulté le 19 février 2013 22 Lee, Timothy B. (Décembre 2012) Why We Shouldn't Worry About The (Alleged) Decline Of The Music Industry Forbes. Consulté le 19 février 2013 23 Buchanan, Brian (Août 2012) If you Think the Music Industry is Dying, You're Note Paying Attention The Huffingtonpost Music. ''Consulté le 18 février 2013 24 Musique - MP3 - Zik ''Site web officiel Archambault. ''Consulté le 17 février 2013 25 Amazon.com ''Site web officiel Amazon. Consulté le 17 février 2013 26 HMV Site web officiel HMV. Consulté le 17 février 2013 27 Record Shop Wikipedia. Consulté le 17 février 2013 28 HMV looking at closing stores in Canada as music sales appear to be capital-D doomed Toronto Life. '' Consulté le 17 février 2013 29 Radio Numérique ''Wikipedia. Consulté le 17 février 2013 30 Radio NRJ Site web officiel NRJ. Consulté le 17 février 2013 31 Radio CKOI Site web officiel CKOI. Consulté le 17 février 2013 32 MTV. Internet Wikipedia. Consulté le 17 février 2013 33 Why Doesn't MTV Play Music Videos Anymore? Youtube. ''Consulté le 17 février 2013 34 MTV Music ''Site web officiel MTV. Consulté le 17 février 2013 35 Musique Plus Videos Site web officiel Musique Plus. Consulté le 16 février 2013 36 Much Music Site web officiel Much Music. Consulté le 16 février 2013 37 Vanasse, Jean-Michel (Avril 2012) Aucune raison de pirater la musique leprogres.net. ''Consulté le 16 février 201 39 http://www.muchmusic.com/music/ 40 Stamford, Conn. (Novembre 2011) http://www.gartner.com/newsroom/id/1842614 Gartner Says Worldwide Online Music Revenue from End-User Spending Is on Pace to Total $6.3 Billion in 20111 ''Gartner. Consulté le 16 février 2013 41 Study finds pirates spend 30 more on music than non sharers. ''Blog Independant. ''Consulté le 16 février 2013 42 A comprehensive liste of legal digital services available worldwide is available at Pro-Music.org Musiccanada.com. Consulté le 16 février 2013 Catherine Leclerc Maxence Garson Anne-Lise Boulet Caroline Richard